


You got my imagination workin' overtime

by Anonymous



Series: OT3: I don't want to impose [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dead dove: do not eat? maybe, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Heavy incest, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Incest, So be warned, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, big Nathan x Sam inside, mention of Chloe x Nadine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Elena's birthday and they've got A Situation. (see also OT3: Origins)
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: OT3: I don't want to impose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209146
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Three's Company, that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Both fics can be read as standalone pieces.

“Okay, so fridge’s fully stocked, we’ve got beer and meat and frozen pizza,” Nathan listed, ticking the items off on the fingers of one hand. “Anything else you would like?” 

Elena pursed her lips in thought. “What about burritos? I’ve been craving those for days.” 

“Burritos for the lady. Drinks?” 

“Beer is fine.” 

“Great. Sam said he would be in charge of the cake, so I hope you like lots of frosting, because that’s every cake he’s ever bought me for my birthdays,” Nathan said as he closed the fridge door and walked towards Elena, sitting on the couch. He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing lightly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Awesome,” she replied with a smile. “Just sad Sully won’t be able to make it, but I understand. He says he’ll buy me something really nice to make up for it.” 

“I bet he will.” Nathan pulled a face. 

“What?” 

Nathan scratched his head. “Look, I may be the worst husband in the world, ‘cause, uh, I haven’t got you anything yet,” he spoke quickly, looking sheepish. “It’s just, I haven’t found the right gift. I- I don’t wanna give you some random thing, you know? It’s gotta be special.” 

“Aww,” Elena cooed, laying a hand on Nathan’s cheek, “that’s very sweet, Nate, but I’ll love anything you get me, you know that.” 

Nathan grinned. “Because I’m your real gift, right?” 

Elena dropped her hand and pushed him away. “You’ve ruined the moment,” she laughed. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Still grinning, Nathan pulled her close again. “But you know, if you could maybe point me in the right direction...?” 

“Uhh, I don’t know, Nate. I don’t have anything on my mind--” 

“Come on, just a small hint! There’s gotta be something, a- a trip, or new clothes, or even a fantasy, maybe a nice dinner...” 

“A trip _would_ be nice...” Elena said distractedly, and then did a double take. “Whoa, wait a second. What did you say?” 

“A nice dinner?” 

“No, before that, you said fantasy.” 

“Oh, right. Are you interested?” Nathan said with a smirk, leaning an inch closer to her. “Does Mrs. Drake have something she wanna live out?” 

“Please stop talking like that--” 

Nathan’s smirk developed into a shit-eating grin. “Is Mrs. Drake turned on right now?” 

“Oh my god,” Elena said, trying to frown and laugh at the same time, “sometimes I wonder why I even put up with this.” 

“Because you love me,” Nathan replied easily, laughing with her. 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and Elena said, “I don’t have any fantasies.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Okay! I have one fantasy, but I’m not telling you what it is.” 

Nathan looked at her indignantly. “Oh, come on, now you have to tell me--” 

“You’ll laugh.” 

“I promise you I won’t. Is it weird? Gross? Is it- is it feet?” Nathan guessed, his eyes widening minutely. 

Elena’s lips pulled up at the corners. “No, it’s not feet.” 

“Dog collars?” 

“No!” 

“Tell me!” 

“No, you’ll judge me!” 

“I won’t!” 

A few beats of silence. 

“It is kinda gross,” Elena said in a small voice. 

Nathan blinked. “Is it piss?” 

“What? No!” Elena barked a startled laugh. “Where did that come from?” 

“I don’t know, I thought gross and it was the first thing that came to my mind. Come on, you know I won’t stop until you tell me.” 

“Promise you won’t be mad?” She asked carefully. 

“Okay, now I’m worried,” he said, turning his body fully towards hers. “Just tell me already.” 

Elena bit her lip. “I want to be shared,” she whispered. 

“What was that?” 

“I want to be shared,” she spoke in a louder voice, not meeting Nathan’s eyes. 

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Shared? Like, a threesome? Or group sex?” 

“Threesome,” Elena corrected quickly, “just a very specific one.” 

“You have someone in mind?” Nathan asked slowly, and felt a weight settle in the pit of his stomach at her nod. “Do I know them?” She nodded again. 

After a few tense moments of quiet, Nathan gazing steadily at Elena while she avoided his eyes, she finally said, “it’s Sam.” 

Nathan’s face was unreadable. “Sam, my brother?” 

Elena fidgeted, her left leg bouncing nervously. She raised her eyes to look at Nathan, an apologetic expression on her face. “Listen, forget I said anything, we can- we can just-- you don’t need to get me anything, really, let’s just...” 

Nathan opened his mouth once, closed it, and then said, “Oh.” 

“Nate?” Elena asked, her voice anguished. “Please say something--” 

“Wait,” Nathan interrupted, his hand coming up to rub his forehead, “let me get this straight, you want me and Sam to share you? At the same time?” 

Elena nodded her head once. 

“Like, our efforts would be concentrated on you only, and we wouldn’t interact with each other at all?” 

Elena was shaking her head before he’d even finished speaking. “No, of course not, I know it’s uncomfortable for you and you really don’t have to--” 

Nathan held up a hand to silence her. “Look, I don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. Do you have feelings for Sam?” 

“No,” she said quickly. 

“How long have you-- you know what, don’t tell me that. I’ll think about it, okay? But I can’t promise you anything.” 

“Nate--” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad, I’m just... surprised. Okay? I’ll go take a shower.” Nathan got up and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, and then walked out of the room. 

*** 

As he got ready for bed, Nathan couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with his wife. He still felt so baffled by the whole thing, and if he’s being honest, scared, too. He’d thought about inviting someone to their bed in the past, of course, usually a second woman; but the problem wasn’t the fact Elena wanted another man, but that the man in question was his own brother. Nathan’s mind helpfully supplied him with images of Sam, eyes intense and mouth open on panting breaths, bare arms and a sliver of chest gleaming… he’d seen Sam like this countless times, when they were on the run, chasing some long-forgotten artifact or just climbing about under the hot sun. But, when put under a sexual light, these glimpses suddenly had Nathan feeling weird and hot, almost like he’s inhaling steam instead of air, his extremities tingling-- 

Nathan shook his head violently. He should _not_ be thinking about his brother like this. It was so wrong and made him feel like a sex pest. 

He took a deep breath and imagined Elena, face and chest flushed pink, lips red and full from being bitten, moaning beneath him… a familiar, welcome sight, that had his cock twitching in interest. He pictured her on all fours, hovering over him and kissing him eagerly, groaning loudly and then gasping, “ _Sam_.” 

A new person showed up in Nathan’s mind's eye, tall and muscular, standing behind Elena. His brother pounded into her, pressing her forward with each thrust and jostling Nathan as a result. A deep, definitely male groan filled Nathan’s ears and his breath hitched. Abruptly coming back to his senses, he was appalled to see that this particular picture had made his cock fully hard. 

Trying not to panic, Nathan turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn’t supposed to enjoy the sound of his brother’s hypothetical sex noises! Maybe Elena’s presence had confused his brain, he tried to rationalize. Maybe it was just a consequence of thinking of Sam when he was already horny to begin with. Yes, that makes sense, he thought. 

It dismayed Nathan to realize he was more upset about his body’s reaction to Sam than he was about Sam fucking his wife. He tried to feel jealousy, but couldn’t. He grew up sharing everything with Sam, food, clothes, a bed and shelter, life experiences… He couldn’t remember a time, growing up, where he hadn’t had to have Sam do or use something with him, and while most people would find this suffocating and annoying, he felt safe, cared for. It wasn’t ideal, but it showed him he wasn’t alone, that someone in the world loved him enough to live that kind of life with him. So in the end, where his brother was concerned, Nathan was willing to give essentially anything, and as twisted as that was, he couldn’t deny it was true. 

So maybe he could do this. For Elena. She’d always done so much for him, already forgiven him so many times when he didn’t deserve it… memories of the previous year were still fresh in his mind, the hunt for Avery’s treasure almost putting an end to their marriage. He felt like he owed her something big and meaningful to show how much he loved her. And Sam… well, he was the reason they nearly fell apart in the first place, wasn’t he? He owed Elena just as much. 

Nathan sighed and put his head in his hands, supporting his elbows on the cold granite of the sink. How would he even go about this? He liked to think he knew Sam pretty well, even after all those years apart. Took pride in it, even, knowing his body language and mind like the back of his hand, so much that it allowed him to predict how Sam would react in certain situations – that, alone, made them the nearly invincible partners in crime, always so in sync with each other. Problem was, this time, he had no clue what his reaction would be. 

Of course, there had been the occasional schemes where they had to pretend to be boyfriends and, at one time, husbands, to complete a job safely. But those were different, there hadn’t been any kind of touching involved, other than hugs and pecks on the cheek. Never had they been in an actual sexual situation together. And even though Sam never hid his sexual appetite from anyone, Nathan had no idea just how open he actually was to trying new, unorthodox stuff. A cold dread ran through his body when he thought of Sam, looking disgusted and shocked, turning his back on him and never coming back. 

Nathan dropped his hands, his head pounding from overthinking. He would sleep on it, he decided, and would talk to Sam in the morning. Probably. 

*** 

Nathan did not talk to Sam in the morning. Or in the afternoon. At dusk, when he was supposed to go pick Sam up at the airport, Nathan had resigned himself to the fact that he would not have the balls to have this chat with his brother. Elena would just have to choose something else for her birthday gift. 

“Hey, little brother,” Sam greeted him with a smile and a tight hug. “How are you doing?” 

“Fine. How was India and Australia?” Nathan asked as he heaved one of Sam’s bags over his shoulder and they walked towards the exit. 

Sam told him about his adventure with Chloe and Nadine all the way home, filling him in on how he saved Nadine’s life and how they got their hands on the Tusk of Ganesh, only to have it turned over to a museum (“this is the last time I work with the two of them, I swear”). He then proceeded to recount the trip they took to Australia after, to visit Chloe’s home, and how he was sick and tired of third-wheeling by the end of it. “I hope you and Elena will have the decency to include me in your activities, because I can’t take another week of watching a couple vibe while I’m just standing there.” 

Nathan choked on his spit. He coughed violently, Sam patting his back. “Jesus, Nathan, you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Nathan croaked, cleared his throat. “Just-- Nadine, really? You do remember she almost got us killed, right?” 

“Yes, well, we weren’t exactly friends, but I think she ended up warming to me. Or she will, at some point.” He shrugged. “I’m a changed man now, letting go of the past and all that,” Sam said, puffing his chest importantly. 

Nathan laughed. “I bet you tried to one her up at some point, didn’t you?” 

Sam grinned, walking towards Nathan’s front door with Nathan following closely behind. “Of course I did, and it worked.” 

“You’re impossible,” Nathan chuckled and unlocked the door. “But I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.” 

Elena rounded the corner, smiling, albeit a bit strained, at them. 

“Hey, sister!” Sam said enthusiastically, pulling her up into a hug. He lifted her off the ground and Elena shrieked. 

“Sam, put me down!” she laughed breathlessly. 

“Sorry, got carried away,” he smiled and set her down. 

Nathan watched the scene with a mix of feelings. To his surprise, none of them were jealousy. A laugh bubbled up in his chest. “Hey, careful with her! I would like my wife in one piece, please.” 

Elena rolled her eyes. “I’m a lot tougher than you think, cowboy.” 

“She’s right, you know, you should give her some credit,” Sam said, ruffling Nathan’s hair as he walked to the living room. 

“We have pizza and burritos if you’re hungry,” Elena said as she followed Sam. “Could I interest you in some Crash Bandicoot?” 

Nathan heard Sam’s fading voice ask, “Crash _what_?” as he climbed up the stairs, Sam’s bags on his shoulders. He smiled to himself. 

*** 

Sam was sitting on the front steps, having a smoke, when Nathan went looking for him. Sam motioned with his hand for Nathan to join him, exhaling a cloud of smoke after a second. 

“Still doing that, huh?” Nathan asked, sitting beside him. 

“Yeah.” Sam waved with his hand to disperse the smoke. “Never try one of these, they’ll ruin your life,” he said, waving the cigarette around. 

“Noted.” Nathan smiled softly. He stared at Sam’s profile, watching him take another drag, and quickly averted his eyes when Sam looked back. 

Sam flicked off the ashes and blew out the smoke. “Okay, spill.” 

“What?” Nathan turned his head towards him. 

“You’ve been acting funny since I saw you at the airport.” 

“No I haven’t,” Nathan said defensively, crossing his arms. He should’ve known Sam would pick up on it. 

“Yes, you have. You’re doing it now. What is it?” 

“Nothing, Sam, Jesus--” 

“I’ll just assume I’m the problem, then.” 

“No!” Nathan almost shouted, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows. “I mean, it’s not you, of course not, don’t think that.” 

“So there is something.” Sam took a final drag of his cigarette and stubbed it on the grass. 

“Kind of,” Nathan said reluctantly, “but it’s complicated.” 

“With you and me, it’s never simple.” 

“Trust me, this is something else.” Nathan averted his eyes again, watching the road. 

“Hey,” Sam said softly, placing one hand on Nathan’s shoulder, “it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it. It might help, though, but it’s fine.” 

When no answer came, Sam dropped his hand and stared at the road, too. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Sam was about to excuse himself to go take a shower when Nathan opened his mouth. “I’m scared to tell you,” he blurted out. 

Sam’s hand was back on his shoulder, this time more urgently. “Did something happen? Is it you or Elena?” 

Nathan met his brother’s gaze and saw the worry in there. “It’s not like that, Sam, we’re fine. What I mean is, I- I have something rather, uh… weird to, to tell you.” 

Sam visibly relaxed. “Good weird or bad weird?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Nathan shrugged. 

“That’s comforting. What is it?” 

Nathan sighed heavily. “Okay, but-- hear me out first, and then you can react… in whatever way you’re going to react to this. But sit tight first and let me talk.” 

Sam mimicked zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. Nathan smiled despite himself. 

“Okay, so, I’m a bad husband and I didn’t know what to get Elena for her birthday. I made the mistake of asking her what she wanted and had to wring the answer out of her, and--” Nathan fell silent, his courage waning. 

Sam couldn’t help himself. “And?” 

“Shush, I said no talking!” Sam put his hands up in surrender, mimicking the zipping-shut-and-throwing-away-key motion again. 

Nathan closed his eyes. “She asked for a threesome.” He opened them again and looked at Sam meaningfully. “With you. You and I, I mean, not you and someone else, because that would be ridiculous,” he laughed nervously, sounding borderline hysterical. 

Sam was silent. Nathan’s throat constricted painfully and his heart picked up speed. 

“Sam?” 

Sam unzipped his mouth. “Can I talk now?” 

“You bastard!” Nathan tried to smack his head, but his brother dodged neatly, snorting. “Don’t joke about that!” 

“Easy, little brother,” Sam amended, sounding more sober. “Okay, I can see why you were hesitant to tell me. It _is_ weird.” 

Nathan was relieved when Sam showed no sign of revulsion or anger. Maybe he could get away with this. “Right? That’s what I thought.” 

“And did you say yes?” 

Nathan started. “Uh, I haven’t talked to her about it yet.” 

“Will you say yes?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

Nathan felt tongue-tied. “I- I d-- why? Are you saying--” 

“Are you asking?” Sam shot back seriously. 

Nathan’s heart skipped a beat. “Maybe,” he finally said in a small voice. 

Sam smirked. “And if I said yes?” 

For the first time in Nathan’s life, he felt what it was like to blanch and blush at the same time. 

*** 

Sam, Nathan and Elena sat on the couch together, watching a random movie none of them was paying attention to. Nathan had his arm around Elena’s shoulders, while Sam sat at her other side. 

“Do you want the last slice?” she asked, and bent forward to grab the slice from the plate when both brothers said no. Nathan caught Sam’s eye and raised his eyebrows in question. Sam nodded discreetly and looked back to the screen. 

“So,” Elena said as she chewed, “do you think what’s-his-name is going to save the day or whatever?” 

“Probably. And he’ll get the girl, too,” Nathan replied, subtly wiping his sweaty palms on the back of the couch. He felt like a virgin all over again, sixteen and terrified of underperforming. Come on, Nate, you can do this, he thought. Nathan felt Sam’s shoulder nudge his hand lightly and when he looked at him, Sam winked. He felt himself flush, but was oddly encouraged at the same time. 

Nathan shifted on the couch, leaning closer to Elena, and when she looked at him, a question in her eyes, he kissed her. She hummed softly against his mouth in surprise, but melted into the kiss nonetheless. Nathan slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and he could feel Elena hesitate, likely unsure if they should really be doing this with Sam right beside them. 

Nathan broke the kiss and, before Elena had time to say anything, Sam turned her head with a hand on her chin and kissed her too. She started, eyes widening in shock, and frantically searched for Nathan’s. 

“It’s okay,” Nathan spoke with more confidence than he felt, “it’s past midnight. Happy birthday.” He mouthed a line down her throat, glad to be in familiar territory again. He felt Elena relax against his body and kiss Sam back, and couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped his lips. 

Sam’s hand brushed Nathan’s forehead when he tangled his fingers in Elena’s hair and Nathan shivered. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that there was no way he and his brother could do this without a minimum amount of touching, and under the nervousness, there was also a thrill setting his every nerve ending ablaze at the thought. 

Sam took Elena’s hand in his, the contrast between their sizes mesmerizing, and guided it to his crotch. She squeezed him lightly and hummed, Sam groaned deep in his throat, and both sounds went straight to Nathan’s cock, pulsing in the confines of his pants. Suddenly, Elena climbed on top of Sam, straddling him, and they began kissing more heatedly, their hands all over each other. 

Feeling left out, Nathan got up to stand behind Elena and pull her shirt over her head. She only stopped kissing Sam long enough for the shirt to hit the floor, then captured his lips again hungrily, her hips grinding down into his. Nathan unhooked her bra and was about to try and insert himself into the action when Sam got up, carrying Elena with him, and started for the stairs. 

Nathan followed, a bit dazed. Everything was happening so fast, he felt dizzy trying to deal with his reservations, his remaining shyness while keeping up with the other two simultaneously. They seemed to be way ahead of him already, both literally and figuratively. Frowning, Nathan briefly debated just going back downstairs and watching the rest of the movie until Elena and Sam were done, but his thought process was cut short when he reached the door to the master bedroom. 

Sam was lying on his back, stripped down to his underwear, and Elena was sitting on top of his chest. Both of them stared at the door expectantly, as if they were waiting for Nathan while he warred with his insecurities. 

Elena beckoned with a finger. “Don’t keep us waiting.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Nathan said as he took his shirt off and strode into the room, feeling a bit like he might have overreacted. 

Sam took one of Elena’s nipples into his mouth and caressed the other breast firmly but carefully, causing her to gasp and arch her back into his touch. Nathan, now pulling off his pants and underwear in one go after a surge of boldness, had his eyes glued to the scene, his mouth hanging slightly open. He never knew the sight of his wife and his brother together could be so impossibly arousing, and he had to admit they were a very good match. 

Nathan climbed onto the bed behind Elena, one knee on each side of Sam’s hips. He was _very_ much aware of his brother’s tented boxers directly underneath him, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the way Nathan’s cock jumped and leaked a bit of precum, not at all. With a hand on Elena’s waist, he got her to lift herself on all fours, allowing for her bottoms to be pulled off. 

Nathan sank two fingers inside her, the wetness and heat so inviting it made him want to bury his cock in there with no foreplay – although, considering how soaked she already was, it wasn’t even necessary. He kissed the back of her neck, enjoying the moans he was dragging out of her, and accidentally locked eyes with Sam, staring back at him. For a moment, they were the only ones in there, flushed with desire. 

Sam shivered and pushed himself up the bed until his back hit the headboard, stopping to finally remove his underwear. He kneed in front of Elena, and before he could even say anything she was grabbing the base of his cock and taking him into her mouth. Sam’s breath hitched and he took a hold of her hair, tangling his fingers in the golden locks. 

“Hmm,” Elena moaned appreciatively, sucking the head of his cock and moving her head back and forth slowly. 

Nathan’s body was on fire. He removed his fingers and positioned himself, sinking slowly inside Elena. Halfway in, he stopped to let her adjust, panting with the effort of staying still. His eyes found Sam’s again and he couldn’t hold back the breathy moan that escaped his lips upon seeing Sam’s mouth hanging open, his pupils blown so wide there was only a thin ring of hazel left, his hips thrusting shallowly into Elena’s mouth. It painted the most erotic picture Nathan had ever seen in his life. He thrust forward abruptly, going the rest of the way in. Elena cried out around Sam’s cock, causing him to hiss and flex the muscles on his stomach. 

They soon found a rhythm, Nathan’s thrusts a counterpoint to Sam’s, Elena rocking back and forth with each movement. Nathan ran a hand down her back, then around her waist and reached for her clit, rubbing it in circular motions. Her breathing quickened and she rocked back against his hand. 

She released Sam’s cock with a wet noise. “Harder, Nate,” she moaned, stroking Sam briefly before going back to her task. 

Nathan changed his angle and pounded into her. Elena groaned, long and loud, and shoved back on each press of Nathan’s hips, thighs trembling and back arching. 

Sam took her head in his hands and held her gaze. “Come.” 

Elena tensed and then uncoiled, whimpering around Sam’s cock and stuttering her hips erratically against Nathan’s. After a few seconds, her movements grew slow and languid, and she resumed her sucking of Sam’s dick. 

Nathan felt himself teetering on the brink of orgasm, but the underlying tension of being watched by his brother took the edge off his pleasure. He felt exposed, vulnerable in a way he’d never known before, and with each passing second the pressure and the need to come grew in equal measures. He let out a frustrated groan and quickened his pace. 

A sudden noise had him looking up. Sam was staring directly at him, open and shameless, holding Elena’s head with both hands. His breath was coming in huffs and puffs and his movements were growing inconsistent. Nathan looked down to where his wife’s mouth connected with his brother, her puffy red lips wrapped firmly around his cock, and looked back up just in time to see Sam squeeze his eyes shut and still his hips, a strangled moan leaving his lips. 

That did it. Nathan’s muscles clenched and he bowed his head, spilling into Elena with an ‘ah’ sound caught in his throat. 

They arranged themselves on the bed, Elena wedged between the brothers. They lay there for a couple of minutes, getting their breathing back to normal, until Sam turned on his side and pulled Elena against his chest. 

“Really? We’re disgusting,” she complained lightly, but made no move to get out of Sam’s embrace. 

“We can shower when we get up,” Sam said, already sounding half asleep. 

Nathan, now feeling awkward and guilty, sat up and was pondering what his next move should be when Sam extended the arm around Elena and reached for him, pulling him back down on the bed. Nathan allowed his body to go, not having much energy left to fight it and feeling the pull of sleep tugging at his mind, too. He felt Sam’s hand settle on his waist, warmth spreading across his chest. He decided he could deal with his conscience in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no bed in Nathan's guest room, but to fit the story's purpose, I've added one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! This chapter is mostly Nathan x Sam !!

Nathan woke up covered in sweat. He blinked blearily, trying to get his mind to work, flashes of a too vivid dream still assaulting his vision. Grunting softly, he noticed there was a warm weight resting on his belly, and-- when did Elena’s hand get so big? 

And then it hit him. 

Everything they had done together rushed back to the front of his mind, and he had to lock every muscle in place to keep from bolting out of bed like a madman. He forced himself to breathe evenly, to calm his racing heart. He stared at the bedside table, too scared to let his eyes wander down and take in his nakedness lest he freak out completely. 

He had had a three-way with his wife and his brother. 

His brother’s hand was currently curled around his waist. 

And Elena was being spooned by a very naked Sam. 

Carefully bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, Nathan sucked in his stomach and tried to slither off the side of the bed, Sam’s hand twitching lightly before being left hanging over Elena. Nathan’s bare ass touched the floor and he sighed inwardly. Now he just had to tiptoe out of the bedroom and everything would be-- 

“Are you always this smooth the next morning?” Came Sam’s groggy voice. 

Nathan snapped his head to the side. Sam was staring back at him, using one elbow to prop himself up on the bed. Elena slept on peacefully. 

“I fell,” Nathan replied lamely, sounding stupid even to his own ears. 

Sam held his gaze for a few seconds, his eyes assessing Nathan. Then he laid back down, letting his head hit the pillow. “You need to work on your stealth.” 

Nathan couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t embarrass him further. He got up, his face flaming hot, resisted the urge to cover his shame with his hands, and walked quickly to the en suite bathroom. 

*** 

Elena’s birthday affairs kept Nathan busy, if nothing else. He and Sam had spent the morning and a chunk of the afternoon in the kitchen, cooking up something that was supposed to be balsamic-glazed steak rolls, but after sending Elena to the grocery shop twice to get wine and spices and a few botched attempts to slice the meat finely and evenly, they ended up just creating something that Sam called ‘steak cubes, but make it fancy’. Nathan suspected there was a real name for that, but he didn’t care, not when the final product was so delicious and made Elena so happy. 

“You know, I was actually ready to step in to salvage lunch, but you two have surprised me,” Elena said around a mouthful of food, her eyes glinting with amusement. “I never knew you were such a good cook, Nate. And Sam, too.” 

“Thank you,” Nathan replied easily, bowing his head a little. “Circumstance taught us that you either figure something out or it’s forcing down a disgusting goop and goodnight.” 

“Yeah, but Nathan’s always been the talent. I was just the one taking care of the stove so he wouldn’t set the entire building on fire,” Sam quipped, casually putting an arm around Nathan’s shoulder. 

Nathan flinched. His eyes widened for a split-second and he forced himself to calm down, but by then Sam had already removed his arm. 

Then they cleaned up the plates and set the cake on the countertop. They sang ‘Happy Birthday’, purposefully out of tune as was tradition, and Elena closed her eyes with a frown of concentration on her face. “Done!” she smiled and blew the candle. 

Elena cut into the cake, doing her best to keep its shape intact. It was mostly frosting, like Nathan had said, and she shot her husband an amused glance. Nathan wasn’t looking at her, though; he was staring straight ahead, his hands gripping the edge of the counter. Unbeknownst to her, Sam’s finger was lightly drawing patterns on the back of Nathan’s thigh. “Nate? You alright?” 

Nathan shot her a hunted look. “Yeah, fine. You-you should have the first slice, you’re the birthday girl.” He walked around the island unit to stand behind her, kissing a spot behind her ear. 

Sam cleared his throat. “I’ll go get the wine.” 

Elena cut two other slices and sat down on the couch. She had her mouth stuffed with icing and pastry when a sudden ringing echoed around the living room. 

“Hmph,” she tried to say, reaching for the coffee table. “Hello?” Elena subtly swallowed the rest of the food while the person on the other end of the line spoke. “Shit, okay. I’m on it.” She hung up the phone. 

“What is it?” 

“My new assistant, he forgot to send the footage of our last scoop to that editor. The deadline’s today,” she said distractedly, grabbing her wallet and car keys. 

Nathan looked confused. “You’re going out? Can’t you send it from your computer?” 

Elena shook her head, her lips pulling down. “No, he didn’t upload it to the cloud. I’ll have to go down to the office to get it.” A long-suffering sigh. “Wait for me, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

“Do you want us to go with you?” Nathan called, but she had already slammed the door, angrily muttering to herself. He stood there dumbly for a few seconds, holding a piece of cake on a napkin. 

“Here.” Sam appeared in his peripheral vision, handing him a glass of wine. 

Nathan darted his eyes to the side briefly. “We should wait for her to get back,” he said, but took the offered drink anyway. 

“We will. It’s just, I have already poured two glasses, it’ll go bad if we wait too long.” Sam shrugged, sitting down on the couch with his own glass. He raised it in a toast. “Cheers.” 

Nathan was skeptical, but clinked his glass against his brother’s and sat down too. 

They stayed silent, sipping their drinks, Nathan carefully keeping his legs and arms from touching Sam’s. There had been a tension in the air, at least on his part, since they’d gotten up that morning. Elena hadn’t seemed bothered at all by what they had done, and had treated both Sam and Nathan like she would’ve had any other day; Sam, on the other hand, had kept glancing at Nathan, finding excuses to be near him and touch him – or at least that’s how Nathan had felt, hyper-aware of Sam’s proximity. Most likely, Sam knew Nathan was feeling awkward, and that was his attempt at reassuring him that everything was alright, that what they had done wouldn’t change things between them. Nathan wished he could believe that. 

Problem was, he couldn’t look at his brother without being assaulted by memories – Sam flushed, his cock hard; Sam moaning and looking Nathan dead in the eyes; Sam coming. They’d kept their touching down to accidental brushes and bumps, but it still had felt like they were having sex with each other, and it scared Nathan how much he had _liked_ that, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself. Their tryst had awakened something in him that couldn’t be taken back, a threshold crossed, a point of no return. Part of him felt horrified at the realization, but another one, much more insistent, felt shy and hopeful, like a teenager with a new crush. It was fucked up. Nathan didn’t know how to be around his brother anymore, not without being terrified of letting something compromising slip. 

He looked out the window, the sunset casting the kitchen and living room in hues of orange and yellow. Draining his glass, he leaned forward to place it on the coffee table and felt a poke on his side. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sam asked, draining his glass too. 

“Nothing.” Nathan subtly inched away from Sam. “I think I should go after Elena.” 

“With what car? And besides, she said she wouldn’t be long,” Sam reasoned, trying to catch Nathan’s eye. 

“I don’t know, it’ll be dark soon--” 

“Nathan.” Sam held his wrist and Nathan tensed. “Come on, don’t be like this.” 

“Like what?” Nathan shot back automatically, looking anywhere but at Sam. 

“You know what I’m talking about. You’ve been avoiding me the whole day, since you woke up. I don’t want things to be weird.” 

Nathan stared down at his wrist, where Sam was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb now. “It’s-- okay, maybe I’m feeling a little out of sorts, but come on, aren’t you weirded out too?” Nathan finally raised his eyes and looked at his brother. 

Sam looked back evenly. “Look, what’s done is done. We can’t go back. I just wanna be able to be normal with you again.” 

Nathan snorted, humorless. “Yeah, okay. I think it’s a little too late for that.” 

Sam clutched his wrist more firmly and pitched his voice low. “We can pretend it never happened, okay? If it makes you feel better. I just don’t want--” 

"If it makes me feel better? Sam, do you even hear yourself?” Nathan pulled his hand out of Sam’s grasp and got up. “Don’t you dare act like I’m overreacting! This is messed up and you know it. We’re brothers and we shared a bed! For sex!” 

“We didn’t have sex, Nathan!” 

“Oh no? And what would you call the eye-fucking, then? Just because we didn’t touch doesn’t mean we didn’t commit incest!” Nathan shouted, pacing around aimlessly. 

“Nathan--” 

“No, Sam, there’s no- no excuse for this.” He all but ran for the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He didn’t know where he was going, and stopped in the small corridor between the two bedrooms, rubbing a hand over his face. Things were going south fast, and there was no way Elena wouldn’t pick up on the tension when she got back. The last thing he needed was having her feel guilty over the strain between Nathan and his brother. 

Nathan started for his bedroom, fully intending to lock himself in the bathroom until Elena got back, when a sudden hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Gah! What the--" 

Sam spun him around, forcing them to be face to face. “Nathan, I won’t let you run--” 

“Sam, let go of me--” 

“--and hide, we need to--” 

Nathan pushed him, hard. Panicking, he took two steps back until his back hit the wall. “Sam, stay away from me, I’m serious.” 

Sam regained his balance and strode forward, his hands grasping Nathan’s shoulders and shaking forcefully. “I can’t let you shut me out over a crisis of conscience, not after everything we’ve been through--” 

Nathan tried to push him again, but this time Sam held his ground, using his advantage in height to pin Nathan’s body against the wall. Nathan gasped, his head swimming, and he no longer felt in control of his actions. Sam’s face was so close, staring down at him with such intensity, and the next thing he knew their lips were pressed together roughly. 

Sam blinked at him, frozen to the spot, hands still holding Nathan’s shoulders. 

Nathan pulled back, his whole body tingling. He tried to say something, an apology, a curse, anything, but he couldn’t, because Sam was kissing him again. This time they opened their mouths, their tongues darting out to slide together and Nathan moaned, surrendering to the incredible sensation running through his body. His hands went up to tangle in Sam’s hair, and he felt Sam snake both arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Sam, what--” Nathan tried to say as their mouths parted, but dissolved into a moan when Sam mouthed and licked at his neck. He bucked his hips sharply and Sam placed one leg between his, pressing back. 

“Ah, fuck--” Nathan sighed, his voice a whisper. He rested his forehead on Sam’s shoulder and rocked his hips, shutting his eyes. 

Sam groaned against his throat. “Nathan, can I--” 

Nathan nodded quickly. He didn’t even know what Sam wanted to do, but he suspected it would be welcome nonetheless. 

Sam dropped to his knees and started working Nathan’s jeans open. Nathan’s eyes grew huge, his brain refusing to process what was about to happen. He braced one hand against the wall behind him, and the other found Sam’s hair. 

With one swift movement, Nathan was naked from the waist down. Sam licked the head of his cock, tasting the salty wetness beginning to gather there. Nathan inhaled sharply, letting his head fall back with a thump. 

Sam kissed the head once more before licking a stripe from base to tip and back, stopping to tease a vein on the underside. Guided by the noises Nathan was making, he licked again and again, until Nathan’s hand on his hair tightened and he felt his head being pulled forward. Sam smirked, looking up at Nathan before opening his mouth to take his brother inside. 

Nathan’s mouth hung open, more and more shameless by the minute. He whimpered, a string of curses following. His hips thrust forward, aided by Sam’s hands on each side of his hips. 

“Shit, Sam, you’re so good at this,” Nathan breathed, a look of wonder on his face. Sam raised his eyebrows smugly, smiling around Nathan’s cock, and sucked hard. He twisted his tongue wickedly, dragging a loud groan out of Nathan. 

He picked up speed, applying more pressure with his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks, and Nathan’s face screwed up in intense bliss. “Sam, I’m gonna come--” 

Sam kept sucking, and with one final thrust Nathan spilled down his throat, choking out a cry and pulling at Sam’s hair so hard it hurt. Sam swallowed and kept sucking until Nathan complained, letting go of his hair to push at his head. “Ah-- sensitive, stop.” 

Sam released Nathan’s cock with a wet pop, standing up. The front of his jeans was tented obscenely, but he made no move to take care of it. 

Nathan stared, his eyes still full of desire. “I- I don’t know how to do that.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Nathan.” 

“I want to.” He raised his eyes and looked at Sam. “Come here.” 

Nathan stepped out of his clothes, pooled around his feet, and led Sam into the master bedroom, where the bedsheets were still crinkled from the previous night. He laid down on the bed, pulling Sam with him, and attacked his brother’s mouth while one hand got the fly and zipper on his pants open. 

Sam roamed his hands down Nathan’s back, squeezing his ass. Nathan gasped. “I wanted to do this so bad before,” Sam whispered as they came up for air. 

Nathan licked his hand and shoved it into Sam’s boxers, grabbing his cock firmly. It felt heavy and hot, and made Nathan’s own twitch weakly in interest. They were so different, and yet so alike. 

“How long?” Nathan asked, pumping his hand rhythmically. 

“God, I don’t know. Since Panama,” Sam replied on a moan, turning his head to one side. “And you?” 

“Probably around that time, too.” Maybe even earlier, but Sam didn’t need to know that. 

Nathan twisted his wrist just so, a trick he was very fond of, and Sam gasped. He went at Sam’s throat, biting and soothing the sting with open-mouthed kisses, until he felt Sam begin to tense up. 

“Lift my shirt out of the way,” Sam said urgently, his breathing fast and shallow. 

Nathan did as he was told, and a couple more strokes had Sam squirming and clenching his muscles, shooting his load all over Nathan’s hand and his own belly. He panted, staring at Nathan. “You’re good at this too.” 

Nathan smiled. “Years of practice.” 

They fell silent, holding each other’s gaze. Nathan was about to get up to wash his hand and get Sam a towel when his brother scoffed. “And you were freaking out about the eye-fucking. Now _this_ is incest, little brother.” 

“Too soon!” Nathan reprimanded, fighting a smile. What he had been dreading had just been consummated, but strangely, he felt giddy and relieved, at least for the moment. 

Just then, they heard the door opening and closing downstairs. Sam bolted out of bed and quickly tossed Nathan his pants and underwear, lying discarded on the floor, then grimaced when his shirt slid down his torso, disturbing the sticky mess on there. “I’ll need a shower, go!” 

Nathan watched as Sam went into the guest bedroom and shut the door. He took a deep breath, put his pants back on and went to wash his hand. He had to tell Elena. 

“Nate? Sam?” Elena called from downstairs. 

“I’ll be down in a sec!” Nathan yelled, smoothing his hands over his shirt. He took one final look in the mirror and cursed. Sam had left a mark on his neck. Well, at least he could start from there, he decided. 

Elena looked up when Nathan walked into the living room. “Where’s Sam?” 

“He’s in the shower.” Nathan tried to smile, but it came out a grimace. “Everything sorted?” 

“Yeah. I’ll have a nice little _chat_ with Tyler tomorrow. This is the second time he forgets something important, I can’t keep picking up his slack,” she put her head in her hands, groaning. 

Nathan put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s just a kid. He’ll come around.” 

Elena made a face. “I really don’t think he’s that young. You’re supposed to be more responsible than this at nineteen.” 

Nathan shrugged. “Cut his paycheck, then, maybe he’ll start paying more attention.” 

Elena hummed noncommittally. “Did you have more cake? Why’s Sam in the shower, anyway?” 

“Oh, he, um, spilled some--” Nathan cut himself short, realizing his bad habit was trying to kick into action. He had promised there would be no more lies. “Sit down.” 

Elena frowned, confused, but sat down on the couch. Nathan sat beside her, angling his body slightly towards hers, which allowed for his hickey to be visible. She noticed the purple love bite and reached out a hand, grazing a finger softly over it. “Sorry about that.” 

Nathan averted his eyes, guilty and uncomfortable. “Don’t be, uh, Sam did it.” 

“Sam?” Elena’s eyebrows drew even closer together, a crease appearing between them. “How? I didn’t see--” 

“When you left, we uh, we had a fight and things got out of hand…” Nathan spoke quickly, eyes still focused on a point over Elena’s shoulder. “I’m- I’m sorry, we didn’t know it would come to this.” 

Elena looked dumbstruck. She stared at Nathan, eyes large, her voice barely even a whisper. “You two had sex?” 

Nathan gazed down at his feet miserably, wishing a hole would open up on the ground and swallow him whole. “That depends on what you count as sex.” 

Elena’s hand flew to her mouth, seemingly by reflex. She froze in that position. 

“Elena? Babe I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise,” Nathan said, scanning her face desperately. 

She blinked several times, lowering her hand slowly. “Nate--” 

Nathan waited for the blow, figuratively and literally. 

“I- I don’t know what to say-- are you guys okay?” 

Nathan scoffed, incredulous. “This is what you’re worried about? I just confessed to cheating on you with my own brother!” 

“Exactly, Nate! And it’s my fault, I asked for this-- oh God.” She buried her head in her hands. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, don’t say that. I mean, it- it was already there, last night was just the last straw.” Nathan sighed heavily. “I should have seen it coming, should have said no--" 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either.” Elena raised her head to look at Nathan. “When you asked me if I had feelings for Sam and I said no, I…” she shook her head, “I cheated, too.” 

Nathan sat back, digesting this new information. Was Elena saying she used the threesome as an opportunity to act on her feelings without experiencing guilt? Hadn’t Nathan and Sam done the same, in a way? He still thought himself culpable, but learning Elena’s intentions had made him feel better, somehow, like less of a fuck-up and more of a freak, not only attracted to his own family, but also indulging in that attraction and dragging his wife into the chaos. The mess of conflicting emotions inside him was causing pain to flash behind his eyes, and he let them slip shut. 

They were still sitting in silence, Elena staring unseeing at the TV, Nathan with his face pointed to the ceiling, his head resting atop the back of the sofa, when Sam came down the stairs and rounded the corner. He took in the charged mood and guessed Elena knew the truth about him and Nathan. _Shit_. 

“Hey,” Sam greeted them cautiously, “everything alright?” 

Elena smiled tightly. “Yeah. I’m gonna get myself a beer, do you want one?” Her eyes darted between Nathan and Sam. 

Nathan just shook his head. 

Sam said, “thank you, but I think I’ll have an early one, you know. Kinda tired.” and he rubbed at the back of his head. “Uh, happy birthday again.” 

“Sure. Thanks.” She sat on one of the stools, sparing Sam a sideways glance before staring down at the countertop, nursing her bottle. 

Later that night, when all three of them were in bed, Nathan couldn’t shake off the feeling that they had made a huge mistake. He couldn’t let things stay the way they were right now, and as awkward and potentially painful as it might be, he knew there was no way around this one. 

He turned on his side, his back facing Elena, and squeezed his eyes shut, not looking forward to tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around. Have some bottom!Sam :D

The next morning, there was a note on the bedside table. 

_At the office_

_Having that talk with Tyler._

_Elena_

Nathan dragged himself out of bed, feeling dejected and morally hungover. He forced his feet to keep moving, pushed through the motions of fixing his hair and brushing his teeth before heading downstairs, only to bump into Sam on his way out the front door. 

His brother shot him an apologetic look. “I’ll just run some errands. Meet with a contact and-- yeah.” 

Nathan nodded numbly. “Yeah, okay. You’ll be home for dinner?” 

“Sure.” Sam smiled tentatively. “Will you be alright?” 

“Yeah.” Nathan dragged a hand over his stubble. “I’ll survive. You go do what you have to do.” 

“Okay.” Sam hesitated, taking a half step closer to Nathan before backing away again. “See you.” 

Nathan turned away as the door closed and headed into the living room, the silence in the house heavy and oppressive, making him feel like he couldn’t draw a clean breath. Little clues from yesterday still lingered - the cake in the fridge, barely touched; stained glasses of wine nobody had washed sitting by the sink; a brand-new copy of _Homefront_ _,_ which Elena had bought for them to watch on the day of her birthday, lying forgotten beside the TV. They all served to remind him just how miserable he was, now that everything had gone to shit and his wife and brother were avoiding him. If only he could go back in time. 

He sulked silently as he waited for his coffee to be ready. He’d always hated these kinds of situations, and yet here he was, backed into a corner he himself had created – only this time it was so much worse. If only he hadn’t kissed Sam, Elena wouldn’t have said anything and they could’ve been still pretending to be normal. Or maybe if they hadn’t ever had sex in the first place, Elena would have a pretty necklace around her neck now and Nathan would still be clueless to the face Sam makes when you touch him just right-- 

“God _dammit_!” Nathan shouted. “Why can’t I think normal fucking thoughts!” 

He was met with more silence. “Argh!” He combed his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end, and tugged at the strands forcefully. It helped a little. 

The coffee maker dinged and Nathan poured the steaming liquid into a mug, appreciating the way the ceramic burning his hands helped keep him grounded. He decided to spend the day working in the attic, the mind-numbing process of filling out paperwork a welcome one, for once. He made some buttered toast and took the food upstairs with him, the caffeine already making him feel more alert. 

*** 

Surprisingly, Nathan managed to shut his concerns in a dark corner of his mind and get some work done until his stomach growled, forcing him to stop his progress. He did a double take when he saw the time; it was past noon and he’d been scribbling away for nearly three hours. Flexing his fingers, he pushed his chair back and stretched. He then went down the trap door, making his way to the kitchen. 

While he heated some leftovers, what good mood he had managed to put himself in started to fade when he spotted the wine glasses again. Sighing, he set about washing them. The fact there were only two was telling, and Nathan felt like the scummiest man in the world, a cheater, having sexual encounters with people who were _not_ his wife. 

But she wanted to fuck someone who wasn’t you, too, a voice in his head said. And it wasn’t even just sex; she had confessed that she had actual feelings for his brother, and Nathan didn’t know what to make of that, only that it made two of them. If it weren't for the incest, maybe there could’ve been a convenient solution... right? He had heard of ‘couples’ of more than two or whatever they called polygamy these days, but what if the three of them were to be together among themselves, a true love triangle? 

Nathan shook his head, embarrassed for even considering it. For heaven’s sake, they were in their late thirties and early forties, not twenty-something and going to college parties. Even if the concept intrigued Nathan, they were way past the age where that kind of experiment would be excusable. He was a married man, Elena and he were planning a family together; where would Sam fit in that dynamic, other than in the role of brother and uncle? And Nathan wasn’t even sure their kind of incest was legal in their state, so there was also the possibility of getting arrested, in case they were caught. 

It wasn’t worth the risk, Nathan reasoned. He and Sam had kept their mutual attraction a secret for years, decades, even; surely they could go back to pretending? And Nathan knew Elena would stick with him no matter what, for better or for worse, like she had promised. 

Yes, that would work. It had to. 

Nathan ate his food in quiet resignation, the weight of his decision heavy in his heart. Each forkful had to fight its way past the lump in his throat, and the meat suddenly tasted of nothing. 

When he was done, he cleaned his plate and trudged up the stairs, changing his route at the last minute and entering his bedroom instead. He flopped down on the bed, not bothering to shuck out of his pants before dragging himself up until he reached a pillow. With a weary sigh, he let his mind drift until he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

*** 

Nathan stirred to a stray ray of sunlight shining directly in his face. He blinked, trying to adjust back to reality, confused and not knowing what time it was. A shift in the mattress had him turning around, and he saw Elena sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing steadily at him. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” She smiled warmly, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Nathan said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat. 

“Good.” She raised a hand and let it fall back on the mattress with a light thump. “We need to talk.” 

Nathan nodded, sitting up. He rested his back against the headboard, folded his hands together on his lap. Fidgeting, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his brains scrambled. Finally, he settled on, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.” Soft footsteps echoed outside their bedroom. “I think Sam should be present for this conversation.” 

Nathan’s eyes snapped up, taking in Sam standing on the threshold, hesitating before entering the room. Nathan followed his path with his eyes, until Sam stopped by the side of the bed, leaning against the cupboard behind him. He offered a tight smile and a small nod of his head. 

_Crap_. 

“So,” Elena began, twirling a loose thread on the covers in her finger, “we have a situation. Uh, Sam and I were talking--” she glanced at Sam, looking for support, “--and we’ve noticed that we feel a particular way towards each other. Which is not to say I don’t love you or anything,” she hastily added. “What I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for both of you. And Sam--” 

“Yeah, me too,” Sam continued her thought, “I know you’re still not fully okay with it, but I can’t take back what I’ve said and done, so... yeah.” 

“And we know you have feelings for the two of us, too.” Elena searched Nathan’s eyes. “Right?” 

“I--” Nathan darted his eyes from his wife to his brother, deer-in-the-headlights like. “I do?” he said slowly, a lilt to his voice that made it sound like a question. 

Sam pushed away from the cupboard and sat down on the bed, opposite Elena. “Look, we’re not saying we have to be together now or whatever, especially ‘cause I told you back in Libertalia that’s not my thing. But maybe we could have something, when I’m around or if you ever come to visit me someday...” he trailed off. He held Nathan’s gaze and laid one hand on the bed, palm up – an invitation. 

“But-- Sam, we-- I’m married--" 

Elena took Nathan’s hand that was closest to hers and squeezed. “Nate, you don’t have to feel guilty. It wasn’t cheating at all--” 

Nathan shot Elena an incredulous look. “What would you call cheating, then?” 

“Okay, so maybe it was, technically, cheating,” she amended, “on _both_ our sides. We didn’t communicate properly and things got confused. But as long as the three of us are on board and there’s a mutual interest, which I think it’s safe to say there is,” she continued, a smile playing on her lips, “we could have fun together. It doesn’t even have to be us three every time, I mean, think about it like an open relationship sort of thing--” 

“Wait,” Nathan spoke unprompted for the first time since he woke up, “you’re telling me you’re not bothered, at all, by the fact I wanna have sex with my brother?” His eyebrows shot up. “And that he wants it too?” 

Elena sighed, playing with Nathan’s fingers. “Since when have I judged you for anything you’ve done? I mean, the killing, the stealing, the destroying of sacred land and historical sites... honestly, I think this is the most okay transgression you’ve committed so far.” 

Sam snorted. 

“Well, to be fair you _have_ left me once because of my ‘transgressions’,” Nathan said, making air quotes with his free hand. 

“That’s because I wanted an alive husband,” she answered easily. “I’ve helped you plenty of times, too, I just preferred you’d get your fix in some other way, you big adrenaline junkie.” She laughed when Nathan tried to push her off the bed. “And besides, I came back, didn’t I? And I’m not going anywhere.” 

Nathan felt a surge of affection for Elena upon hearing that. He’d really hit the jackpot with this one. 

He looked down at Sam’s hand, still waiting. Nathan took it hesitantly, intertwining their fingers. Sam grinned and Elena flashed him a radiant smile. “I might need a little time to get used to this, though.” 

“Of course. I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” Sam said, smiling at him. 

“How come _you’re_ taking this so in stride?” Nathan asked, his voice colored with disbelief. 

“Well, little brother, you see. When I thought I had lost everything, back in Panama, I vowed to myself that if I ever got a second chance, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity ever again, that I would take all that mattered to me and never let it slip away. This is me doing right by that promise,” Sam concluded. “And Elena’s right, it’s no one’s business and we’re already going to hell anyway.” 

Nathan chuckled. “I’m only half-surprised, actually.” 

Half a minute of silence passed among them, and right when it started to become awkward, Elena leaned towards Nathan and kissed his lips softly, pulling back and doing the same to Sam across the bed. “I’m going to put the burritos in the microwave. You guys want a beer?” 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Sam answered, smiling. 

“I’ll have one too, thanks.” Nathan kissed Elena’s hand before letting go of it. 

And then she was gone, her fading footsteps echoing across the hall. 

Nathan stared at his hand, still holding Sam’s, and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Sam’s lips on his. Sam pushed him down on the bed, blanketing him with his larger body, and Nathan couldn’t suppress a shudder. He put his free hand around Sam’s shoulder and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. 

Sam’s lips and tongue slid against his and Nathan felt drunk. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of the addictive way Sam moved his mouth, slowly and surely, in a way that made Nathan’s head feel fuzzy and dragged involuntary moans out of him. He hoped to make Sam feel just as brilliant as he did, sucking on his brother’s tongue and biting his lower lip. Sam groaned and pinned Nathan’s body down more firmly on the bed, pushing their hips together. 

They kissed and kissed for several minutes, but it could’ve been hours or even days; they lost track of time as they got lost in each other’s lips. 

The sound of quiet footsteps made Nathan open his eyes. Elena stood in front of the bathroom door, her eyes locked on the scene before her. Nathan tried to break the kiss, but she just shook her head and said, “I want to watch.” 

A hot and cold sensation ran through his body, and his cock twitched. Nathan was no exhibitionist, and it felt weird to have sex while someone else looked on, but Sam was making him feel so good that his arousal was quickly winning out over his embarrassment. He exhaled shakily as Sam mouthed at his throat, running his hand up and down his brother’s back, scratching lightly. Sam hissed, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin just under Nathan’s jaw. 

“Jesus,” Nathan moaned, tilting his head back. 

Sam pulled their joint hands down and placed Nathan’s on his ass. “You can take me,” he whispered in Nathan’s ear, trailing the tip of his tongue over the shell. Nathan couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his throat, and his hand on Sam’s ass tightened. 

“You sure?” Nathan breathed. 

Sam nodded and moved lower, pulling Nathan’s shirt over his head and taking one of Nathan’s nipples into his mouth. He teased around the nub and sucked, flicking his tongue over it. 

Nathan gasped. If Sam kept that up, it would be finished before it even started. He took a hold of his brother’s waist with both hands and flipped them over, straddling Sam’s hip. Nathan ground down, rubbing the hard lines of their cocks together, and they both groaned. Sam quickly rid himself of his shirt, moving on to the waistband of Nathan’s pants. Hooking his fingers on it, he pulled down and let Nathan take it off the rest of the way. 

Sam took Nathan in his hand. “Come on.” He pushed his hip up, and Nathan palmed him through his jeans. 

After Nathan had finally undressed Sam, fumbling with the zipper and losing focus as Sam had kept working his magic on Nathan’s erection, he settled between his brother’s legs, quietly panicking. Of course he knew how gay sex worked, he wasn’t stupid; but he had no idea how to make it good for Sam and not hurt him. He glanced down at the place hidden behind Sam’s sac and then at his own dick. It seemed awfully big for such a tiny entrance. Taking a deep breath, he asked, “you wouldn’t happen to have any lube with you, would you?” 

“You guys don’t have any?” Sam propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. 

“No, I don’t think we do--” Nathan felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

“I can help.” Elena took Nathan’s right hand and guided it to her pussy. They hadn’t even noticed her undressing. 

The coin dropped and Nathan grinned. “You’re a genius.” 

Elena looked smug for about half a second, but then Nathan pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped. Her canal was so wet Nathan could feel some of it dripping on his palm and got distracted for a moment, crooking his fingers to press on her g-spot. 

“Concentrate, Nate,” she reminded him breathlessly. 

Nathan removed the fingers and turned back to Sam, circling one of them around his entrance. “I just want you to know, this is the kinkiest shit I’ve ever done.” 

Sam chuckled. “You have a lot of catching up to do, then,” he said, and then huffed a breath when Nathan pushed his finger inside. 

“Sam? You have to tell me if I hurt you, okay? I’ve never done this before.” 

“It’s just a bit uncomfortable when it goes in, but it’s not bad. Go slow.” He closed his eyes, wriggling his hips to get to a better position. 

“Okay.” Nathan pressed in carefully until it was fully in. He had no idea Sam could be so tight and hot, and it made him flustered imagining his cock in there, instead. 

“You can move it.” Sam watched him. 

Nathan did so, pulling out and then in, listening for any sign of pain in the noises Sam was letting out. “Can I put another one?” 

Sam nodded quickly. Nathan wiggled it briefly against his rim and pushed through, stopping at Sam’s grunt. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, keep going.” 

Once both fingers were snugly inside, Nathan started moving them together, watching Sam’s face. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Crook your fingers up, like you did to me,” Elena whispered in Nathan’s ear. Nathan did it and pressed them deeper, searching with the tips until he found a slightly rounded protuberance. He prodded it and Sam let out a sharp noise. 

“Ah! There, right there,” he moaned. 

Nathan smiled and proceeded to touch that spot on every inward stroke, drawing a whine out of his brother. It went straight to his cock. He still couldn’t believe his fingers were inside Sam and that, soon enough, his dick would be too. It felt like a dream, a wrong and impossibly hot one. 

Elena rubbed more of her slick on a third finger. “Don’t keep him waiting.” She kissed a spot behind Nathan’s ear before kneeling down on the floor, taking a hold of Nathan’s erection and jerking him off. 

Nathan inserted the third finger and mentally patted himself on the back when Sam only hummed in pleasure, no trace of discomfort visible on his face. He quickened his pace, parting the fingers inside Sam to stretch him open further, his own arousal spiking up thanks to Elena’s hand. 

“Kneel,” Elena said as she climbed up on the bed, and as soon as he’d gotten up on his knees, Elena was positioning herself and shoving back against his cock. She impaled herself on him and cried out, wasting no time in picking up a rhythm. Nathan couldn’t decide between finger-fucking Sam and thrusting into Elena, trying to do both at the same time to the best of his abilities. 

“Save some for me,” Sam joked, ogling the scene in front of him. 

Nathan thrust into her two more times before pulling out, removing his fingers from his brother in the process, and immediately lined himself up with Sam’s entrance. He pressed forward, slow and steady, jerking Sam off at the same time. His brother locked his heated gaze on him, screwing his face up into a wanton expression. Nathan couldn’t look away, biting his lip to keep from shoving his cock the rest of the way in. 

Sam grabbed a pillow and pushed it under his butt, causing Nathan to sink in further. They both moaned, and Sam rolled his hips into Nathan. “Come on, you’re not gonna hurt me.” 

When he was in to the hilt, Nathan paused for a second. Sam was too tight, engulfing his cock in heat and pressure, and the last thing he wanted was to come in two seconds flat. He started with small thrusts, but soon was picking up speed, spurred on by his brother’s noises, louder than before. A wet noise sounded to Nathan’s side, and he glanced quickly to see Elena fingering herself, eyes glued to the two men. 

Nathan changed his angle and Sam cried out, his hand moving to his own cock, leaking and red from prolonged teasing. Sam’s hand flew over it, and Nathan wrapped his own hand around Sam’s, touching him in time with his thrusts. 

“ _Fuck_ , Nathan--” Sam grabbed Nathan’s head and pulled him down into a desperate kiss. He keened against Nathan’s mouth and suddenly there was wetness between their bellies, Sam’s hole fluttering around Nathan’s dick. 

Nathan exhaled Sam’s name and went over the edge, spilling into him with a drawn-out groan. He fell on top of Sam, using the last of his strength to pull out and adjust himself so he wouldn’t suffocate his brother. 

Elena laid down beside them, flushed and sweaty, hair plastered to her forehead. She sighed happily. 

“Did you come?” Nathan asked lazily. 

“Yeah.” Her smile was dreamy. 

Sam squirmed under Nathan after a while. “My arm’s fallen asleep, come on.” 

“Sorry.” It was the push Nathan needed to get up and go clean himself, the other two following suit. He grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe his and Sam’s belly. “Should we share the shower? I’m not sure it’ll fit the three of us.” 

“I suggest we eat first, I’ve kind of abandoned the burritos inside the microwave,” Elena said as she gathered her clothes. “They’re probably cold by now.” 

“Agreed. I’m starving.” Sam winced a little when he sat up, and Nathan felt a pang of guilt. “I’ll reheat the burritos and bring them up, then.” 

As Sam left the room, waddling a bit, Nathan sat on the edge of the mattress and turned to look at Elena, pulling her shirt over her head to cover her bare breasts. She then sat beside him and snaked an arm around his waist. 

“How are you doing?” 

Nathan offered her a genuine smile. “I’m actually coming to terms with it faster than I thought I would.” 

Elena beamed at him. “I’m glad to hear that.” She held his gaze, tightening her hold on him minutely. “We’ll be okay?” 

Nathan put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing back. “We’ll be okay.” 

They still had a lot of time. 


End file.
